


Book Commentary: The Thief Lord

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [85]
Category: Herr der Diebe | The Thief Lord - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Victor’s New Clients

  * OK, so, apparently it’s late fall? And it’s in Venice.
  * And we’ve got Victor Getz the private detective.
  * Esther and Max are Prosper and Bo’s aunt and uncle, and I don’t like them already. Way too stiff personalities.
  * Of course the two boys ran away. I can already tell their aunt and uncle are the type to not let kids be kids. And the type to only want to adopt Bo because they think taking in an orphaned relative is a status symbol or something.
  * So the two boys ran away from Germany to Venice because their recently deceased single mother told them stories about how pretty Venice is.
  * Have I mentioned how much I don’t like Esther and Max for being stuck-up pricks?
  * OK, Victor’s got two pet tortoises called Lando and Paula. Is Lando named after Lando Calrissian? Also, if Paula’s a pop culture reference, whatever it is went right over my head.




	2. Three Children

  * Yep. Prosper and Bo did get to Venice OK.
  * So, they’re going shopping with their friend Hornet, and they’ve got a friend Mosca.
  * Also, she’s only been there for less than two pages, but I’m pretty sure Prosper’s got a crush on Hornet already. (Pfft, fake cousins.)
  * OK, I’ve gotta get this out of the way. Bo keeps getting described as looking angelic. I remember when I started reading this my senior year of high school, and my friend Katherine had read it a few years before. She kept complaining about how she thought in the movie, “angelic Bo” looked like “girly Bo,” so when I started reading _Inkheart_ a couple years after graduation, I kept imagining Meggie looking like Bo the whole time instead of… whatsherface who actually ended up playing her in the movie.
  * Oof. Bo and Prosper have tattered clothes, and it’s getting too close to winter.
  * Prosper’s paranoid that Esther and Max are trying to look for him and Bo. I mean, he’s not _wrong_ , but seriously, they can’t check the photos of _every single tourist in Venice_.
  * Oh, fun. Bo’s already learning how to steal. Ah, yes, the first reference to Scipio the Thief Lord himself.
  * So, Bo got sick pretty soon after they got to Venice, and it was enough for Prop to want to turn themselves in so they could get medicine. And then Hornet showed up to the rescue.
  * And all the kids (minus Scipio, apparently) live in an abandoned movie theater.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
